Rebuilding the Air Nation
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: (AU) Avatar Aang, at eight-four years old, learns of new airbenders after handling Harmonic Convergence. Eager to start, he sets off with an overly eager waterbender, his two airbending sons and granddaughter to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**This was going to be added to 'A Swift Kick To the Rear' as an one-shot but it's becoming a short story instead and I did not want to add it to that. So, this idea came from Kaoupa and I made sure to ask before I continued to make it a short story. I am not going to try and rehash out Book 3 with Aang being alive. There will be a few things that are similar but I am trying to also make it come out as if Aang had to deal with the rebuilding the Air Nation. My goal is six chapters with about 1,500 words each, maybe more but it's not going to be long like 'Fallout' or 'Impasse Terre.'  
**

**Oh, and it has been such a long time since I last wrote Aang in anything. I apologize ahead of time if he seems too OOCly. Enjoy.**

* * *

He had seen many things during his life time but during his eighty-four years of life, he never thought that the return of airbenders after Harmonic Convergence would happen. The astrological moment went by without too many problems. Avatar Aang had to deal with the Chief of the Water Tribes. Chief Unalaq tried to fool the old Avatar with opening the Spirit Portals, but the airbender knew better than to allow the spirit and human worlds merge. The result ended with an independent Southern Water Tribe led by Unalaq's older brother, a disgruntled Northern Chief and later after Harmonic Convergence, two temporarily opened portals. After the Northern Water Tribe army left the Northern Portal, Aang closed them again in fear of spirits and humans fighting.

Now the Avatar was about to begin a trip to the Earth Kingdom capital to aid his two sons in finding the new airbenders that were the result of the astrological event. Tenzin and Bumi would lead the efforts in the western part of the kingdom as well as the United Republic. He would look for them as he headed north to Ba Sing Se.

As he was saying farewell to his wife, a noise came from the saddle of his recently found bison. Cakes (named by Sokka years before because of the bison's love of any kind of cake) looked slightly disturbed as a stowaway sneezed. The old airbender went to the saddle, only to find that the oldest child of the Southern Tribe Chief had packed a bag and tried to hide. She was dressed in Southern Water Tribe warrior armor and had a few weapons with her. Unfortunately for the waterbender, Korra found that she was allergic to the bison. The eighteen year old was attempting to join the Avatar on his mission.

"Princess Korra," Aang laughed at finding her, "Why are you hiding on Cakes?"

After wiping her nose, she responded with a wide grin, "I want to see the world. If I am supposed to become Chief after my father, then I should see the world to better understand it. Besides, you might need a healer. I happen to be a great healer; third best in the tribe after Master Katara and my mother."

He could not argue with her logic. The young waterbender was a natural leader and after relenting on her stubborn nature, became a master in healing after becoming a student under Katara's tutelage. Fighting came after Korra realized that pain had been her teacher at first. Under her father's and Chief Sokka's tutelage, she and her two younger brothers learned about to fight with clubs, spears and a boomerang. She had to convince the old Chief to let her join his weapons training and later convinced her parents that she needed to learn this as well as waterbending.

"And I don't want to be called princess, Avatar Aang," her demeanor changed slightly to a serious tone, "Princesses are all fancy with their properness. My little sister is the definition of Princess."

Aang laughed as she then smiled, "And you are far from proper?"

"Yep. Everyone has to deal with it too. My siblings can be proper for me."

Then she sneezed again. Korra muttered something about a long trip. A long trip it would be.

* * *

Other than having to deal with sneezing, Aang soon found out that Korra had a bit of a playful, yet rough side to her. They would take breaks in towns along the way. The Avatar often pushed the young waterbender to experience the towns in different ways, stating that she had to know more about the Earth Kingdom than just trying to challenge them to fights in the streets.

The young waterbender learned that the Avatar could easily whip her around in his old age and then brewed them tea to talk it over. Perhaps she deserved it some. A lot. He said it was all in good fun so she did not argue with him.

When it came to entertaining the children with his airbending, he found that the young waterbender tried to copy him with her natural element. They pushed each other in a well-mannered and humorous way even if Korra took everything in as a competition.

She even tried to copy his marble trick with the Aang Rolls from one dealer by bending what water was left in the rice. The few people cheered as they tried to race a roll between hoops and back to a finish line which was their mouths. The waterbender lost because she realized there was no fish in them and spat it out.

* * *

"Can we go to Republic City?" Korra leaned over the saddle, "I want to see the pro-bending matches. I've never seen one."

The Avatar laughed softly before turning to face her, "Let me guess; you want to challenge one of them?"

"Well, yeah," she let one of her arms drop, "I want to see firsthand if this new kind of bending is worth the time to learn or not. Sokka and Master Katara said that you found a teacher in some kind of pro-fighting thing."

"Finding Toph was meant to be. It was only by coincidence that she was in a professional fighting club." He looked back at her again with a smile, "Not everything is solved by fighting, Korra. Sometimes the best outcomes come by talking it out."

"Like the Water Tribe Civil War?" she rolled her eyes as she commented with sarcasm.

"Your uncle had some problematic plans in mind and did not listen to reason. I only fought him and his army because they would not return home."

"Hey," she pointed, "I fought in it too!"

"Yes, all of your training and beating your younger brothers finally paid off."

She grinned proudly.

"But you do not have to wear your warrior wolf armor all the time." Aang laughed, "You can take it off."

"Oh no," she added, "I glued all of this on. It is never coming off."

He shook his head. The young woman had spent too much time with his late brother-in-law.

* * *

Aang was finishing up with paying for supplies when he heard a ruckus behind him. The young waterbender had been thrown into a stack of boxes. He was about to lecture Korra again about causing trouble when he heard a few trouble seeking villagers harass her about being an outsider. Then he saw her grin. It told him that she about to do something brash. Then she stood with her arms up slightly as if she was waiting for them to attack again. The Avatar had to step in.

"Enough," his voice filled the market, causing a few of the people to step away, "Come Korra. We have overstayed our welcome here."

He then handed her the heavy basket of food. She grunted in protest before trying to defend herself.

"I didn't start this one, Aang. I swear on my father's post."

"Korra."

"They attacked after I tried sticking to your advice of walking away and-"

"Korra," he interrupted after they left the town, "I know. I heard what they were saying. I am not mad at you. In the few weeks that you have travelled with me, you have become better with being patient with others. Your tribe would be proud."

She stopped, letting her arms hang. The waterbender still held onto the basket, but only by her fingertips.

"Then why did you look disappointed?" her voice was filled with hurt.

Aang looked down for a moment before rubbing his chin, "I was disappointed that there is still lingering prejudice between people. This was more common after the Hundred Year War but I see that it has not completely gone away."

* * *

She hated when the Avatar would take some time (several hours sometimes) to meditate. At first she tried it but it was boring. Then she tried cranking on the radio in hopes of contacting the Avatar's airbending sons. Either Aang did not care about the radio or was he was just as clueless about them, she could not tell.

Korra reread the directions out loud.

"Crank the battery to power up the radio, check. Switch to chosen radio frequency; it is on channel 4 so check. Why aren't they picking up then?" she muttered with dissatisfaction, "Councilman Tenzin? General Bumi? …Master Arrowhead?"

"Korra," the radio finally responded, "Do not call me Master Arrowhead."

She silently cheered before answering, "Finally you respond. What's taking you so long, Tenzin?"

"It's Councilman Tenzin to you," then the radio paused as she caught a bit of an argument between him and Bumi, "Is my father around?"

Korra looked over towards the meditating man. She sighed before responding, "He's here but he's meditating."

There was another long pause before the airbender spoke again, "Can you inform Avatar Aang that we will meet him in Ba Sing Se in a few days? We haven't been able to convince any of the new airbenders to join us."

"That's because Little Brother Tenzin doesn-"

The radio went dead before Bumi could finish. Korra was safe to assume that it was shut off on their end. Soon they would be in Ba Sing Se.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer your question Jokermask, yes. Yes they will.  
**

* * *

They met up with Tenzin, his eldest daughter, Jinora, an orphan named Kai, and Bumi. The older brother was thrilled to have Korra around while Tenzin was not. Cakes and Oogie were quickly taken to a stable far from the palace. Then the six of them were thoroughly brushed down for removal of any animal hair before being allowed to see the Queen. Aang informed Korra, Kai and Jinora about how to behave in front of the Queen. The young waterbender sneezed again before they stopped before the doors.

"Sorry. I was not expecting to be allergic to Air Bison." She said to the brothers.

The Avatar laughed softly as he patted her back. The Grand Secretariat glanced at them all nervously before having the doors open. They were escorted in.

"Grand Secretariat Gun," the Queen stood, covering her nose and mouth with a sleeve, "I thought you had fenced in all of the Avatar's horrid beasts. You know I cannot stand them in my palace."

Avatar Aang bowed in greeting, "Queen Hou-Ting, you know that I would not bring any of my furry friends into the palace. That was a part of our deal for allowing my Air Bison to be stabled in the city."

"Then explain that creature?" she pointed at the waterbender, "Why is that wild beast in here without a muzzle on at least."

"A muzzle?!" Korra had begun to stomp her way forward before a hand grabbed her.

"I kindly ask that you refrain from insulting my friend here." Aang's brow furrowed forward dangerously, "She is the daughter of the Chieftain in the Southern Water Tribe; royalty if you must use that word. She should be treated as such."

The Queen waved, letting his words pass around like nothing of concern, "Then keep her leashed. I will not have that rift-raft running around freely in my city. Now, you came here about something?"

The Avatar continued with his stern look. His sons looked at each other, concerned that the young waterbender would lose the rest of her temper.

"I came here on word that there are new airbenders, not to listen to your harmful words about my wife's culture and kinsmen. Now, I ask that I am directed to their whereabouts so that I may speak with them about learning a returning culture to live up to."

The Queen sat in her chair, unamused. Her fingers tapped together as she considered the old Avatar's words.

"I know you were a friend of my father but in order for me to help you, Avatar Aang, you must help me." She stopped her finger tapping, "There is a vault full of tax money sitting in a town nearby. It is south of here. Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Can you make sure it is brought to its proper home?"

The old airbender stood strong, "I am not an errand boy, your Majesty. You are being foolish if you think I will do your bidding. If there are airbenders in Ba Sing Se, I will find them with or without your help. I trust that your Dai Li agents will not mind my presence as I search?"

She tapped the arms of her throne. Anger filled her mind but she was in no place to attempt to throw off the wiser Avatar. Gun looked up at her with a worried look on his face. She had the look of scheming written all over her face.

"I will do one better, Avatar Aang," she started, "I will have the Dai Li look for you. Your family, the flea-bagged mutt of royalty, bison and yourself can rest in our great city."

The waterbender growled as she was insulted again.

* * *

Tenzin and Bumi watched the waterbender pace around the room. She was like a tigerdillo, turning back and forth as she ranted about their meeting with the Earth Queen. The younger son of the Avatar had to tell his daughter and the boy to leave the room because of Korra's choice of words.

Avatar Aang returned from meditating, only to open the door just as someone knocked. A wide smile grew on his face.

"Lin," he spoke cheerfully, "You are just the person we could use help from."

The Chief of Police from Republic City smiled for a moment before remembering why she was there.

"Avatar Aang, I came to bring you to Republic City. We just received word that Zaheer and his gang broke free from their prisons. You would be safer under our protection."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. His two sons looked over concerned.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Lin," Aang smiled softly, "But we put them in jail once. I have no doubt that the Republic City Police can put them back."

"Zaheer can airbend. He attacked Kya trying to steal some talisman from your study." Lin stated quickly.

The elder airbender's brow rose. He was surprised with the news.

"I see. Guru Laghima's pendent, no doubt. He was always quite fond of learning the Guru's teachings." He stepped out of the way of the door, "This certainly changes everything."

The metalbender closed the door behind her before speaking again, "So you will come then, Uncle?"

"No." Aang quickly said, "I will not give in to his threats of terror to forsake my dream of returning my culture to the world. We must act quickly though. Queen Hou-Ting will only allow us to search for them on her terms so we must make the best of what time we have. There is no doubt that the Dai Li will be watching us. A part of me is hoping they will be honest with tomorrow's report."

Lin raised an eyebrow, "Just you, Bumi, Tenzin and I for some under the table antics if they don't?"

"And Korra. The children will have to wait by the bison so we can make a quick escape. I do not want to have to fight this city's culture police again if we can help it."

The metalbender was about to ask who that was when she finally spotted the waterbender, "She looks straight off the ship. Wacko Chief Unalaq's daughter, right?"

"Hello to you too." Korra pouted, "I'm his not-so-crazy niece."

"She is Chief Tonraq's daughter. She wanted world experience and it seems that she will learn how to deal with the Earth Kingdom."

"Can she fight?"

Korra pointed at the metalbender, "I'll show you a fight."

"Easy there, Zuko Jr." Lin chuckled, "I have a feeling that we will have plenty of that coming."

Bumi snorted in laughter after he finally understood the metalbender's comment, "She is a bit like Uncle Zuko; short tempered and always brooding over something. Reminds me of a tale when our ship was stalled in the Fire Nation-"

"Enough Bumi." The Avatar interrupted, "We will only do this under the table antics if the Dai Li fail to produce evidence of airbenders in the city. Again, I do not want to fight unless we must."

All eyes were on Korra. She looked slightly offended.

"What? Why are you all looking at me? I can be peaceful."

"You nearly attacked the Earth Queen." Tenzin spoke up from the other side of the room.

"She wanted me to be muzzled? It's not like I'm an arctic dog."

No one commented.

* * *

Avatar Aang almost treated the Dai Li agent like he had once treated one of the many Joo Dee's of the past regime. The elder airbender's face had reddened as the agent tested him. He had come early in the morning with the news that there were no airbenders in the city and instead handed him a message where to find one.

Bumi and Lin had other plans.

After getting the man into a chair, he was bounded down by wire. Lin placed her face inches away.

"Speak or I will send our crazed waterbender on you."

"But I'm-" Korra stopped, realizing that Lin was only trying to get the man to talk, "Right, I wouldn't want to pass my rabies on to you."

Lin sighed as she heard the waterbender crack her knuckles. Tenzin stepped out. He did not like the times that Lin and Bumi worked together. He made sure that Kai and Jinora started for the bison. He would soon join them with the group's belongings.

"Let me go and I'll just walk away like nothing happened."

Bumi jumped in, "I don't think so pal."

"The last man that told Avatar Aang 'no' is now bendingless." She grinned, "What makes you think that he won't do the same to you?"

The old airbender sighed, "Enough. I am not taking anyone's bending away."

Aang pulled a chair over to the man and sat down. He began to give the man a guilt trip about his lost culture and how scared the new airbenders must be about their new and wonderful ability. The new approach left the Dai Li agent and Korra confused.

"Alright. I'll tell you all where the airbenders are." He then sniffed to fight back tears and began to tell them about a jail under the Queen's new gardens. He spoke of building an army solely of airbenders. Aang patted the man on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Your honesty will not go unforgotten, Master?"

"Lu. Lu's my name."

"Master Lu." Aang smiled wider, "Now, you are going to stay here for two days. Enjoy the jasmine tea and cookies. Read a book or listen to a few radio shows. You will not say a word to anyone about this."

The man nodded as the Avatar stood up. His weathered face turned into a frown when he turned away from the Dai Li agent. Bumi and Lin followed. Korra stared at the man with little space between them before barking and laughing at his reaction.

"Korra, you are not helping your image of not being an arctic dog. Do not taunt him." She heard Aang call out.

* * *

After making it seem like they were departing from the city that day, the two air bison lingered above the palace. The Chief of Police's airship was left outside of the city. The three adult airbenders and Lin were ready to leap from the back of the bison. Their generally eager and energetic waterbender was not ready.

"How did you all survive to adulthood, leaping from the back of bison and beating on city guards?" Korra asked as she tied her grey wolf helmet tighter.

"I thought waterbenders were supposed to flow on the go?" Bumi snorted, "That's what mom and Kya always said."

The waterbender pointed to the ground, "There is no flowing gently to the ground. It's a fall!"

"Can we just get this over with?" Tenzin interrupted, "We are wasting precious time."

The three airbenders then leaped, able to cushion (Or attempt to in Bumi's case) to the ground. By the time Lin pushed the young waterbender over and gently repelled from Cakes' back, Aang had opened a path into the underground. They all rushed to cover the incoming sneeze from their waterbender before entering.


	3. Chapter 3

**And the next one!**

* * *

They met no resistance as they burrowed into the underground base. Aang led Lin and Tenzin onward after checking for the airbenders' location. There were only a few patrols passing by and they were quickly incapacitated. The Avatar reminded them to be gentle as the men were hidden in the shadows. There was a bit of a scuffle when they did find the right hall. As Lin was making sure that the Dai Li would not break from their metal bonds, Tenzin and Aang began to check each of the doors. The airbenders would point and Lin would break the doors open.

As the imprisoned airbenders began to leave their cells, the Avatar had to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Everyone," he bowed, "I am Avatar Aang and this is Councilman Tenzin and Chief Lin Bei Fong. We are here to free you and invite you all to a chance to rebuild a lost culture."

"Dad," his son placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now is not the time for this."

As Tenzin comforted his father, Lin brought the hand radio around.

"Bumi." She spoke into it, "We have them."

There was no response. Lin turned to them with her warning.

"Bumi and Korra are not responding."

"Let's hurry then." The Avatar spoke.

* * *

He managed to blow another set of rock cuffs away from the waterbender as she brought her club down on one of the earthbenders' heads. Bumi and Korra could hear the Chief of Police calling over the radio but they were already occupied with fighting off some of the Dai Li agents that had showed up. Bumi's lack of mastery and the lack of water hurt them. It was their unorthodox way of fighting that was keeping them up but they were tired.

"Come on slugger," Bumi held his hands up, "Show what you have. This old retired General isn't keeling over just yet."

The waterbender let out a grunt as one of her hands was finally pinned to the wall. Korra managed to surprise one of them with a throw of her boomerang before her other hand was pinned and her own weapon hit her in the chest. She let out a grunt before shouting to the untrained airbender.

"We should have set up those stink bombs."

Bumi sighed, "I told you. We non-benders have to think outside of the box."

"You are a bender now. If I had some water…"

Suddenly the wall came off, pushing most of the standing Dai Li agents away. Lin and Aang barged through to continue to force the earthbenders away and allow the new airbenders to leave. Tenzin led them out. After freeing Korra from her binds and pulling Bumi up from the ground, the rest of them left the underground. What they found was Queen Hou-Ting and the rest of her culture police.

"War!" she shouted with clinching her hands, "I knew your plan was to take my airbenders and then finish taking Earth Kingdom land! You are a treacherous Avatar and now you have the politicians from your false nation taking my people. I want war against the United Republic!"

There were moans from the airbenders. Aang stepped closer. His brow furrowed dangerously.

"If you want war then I will make sure to add kidnapping and abusing your people for your greedy wants to the trial after your loss." His statement stopped the queen in her thoughts, "I will take your silence as you will allow us to leave."

"No!" she pointed, "Dai Li, arrest the Avatar and his hoard of thieves!"

Aang pulled his bison whistle out. After he blew into it, his eyes flashed in warning and the ground between him and the Dai Li began to crumble. The queen had already ran to hide behind Gun as the Dai Li agents took a step back.

The air bison landed and soon the airbenders were helped up and into the saddles. Aang soon joined them.

Leaning over the back of one saddle, Korra cupped her hands around her mouth and began to shout directly at the Earth Queen.

"Come muzzle this flea-bagged mutt now! Arhoooo!"

She stopped howling after Lin slapped the back of her head.

* * *

After setting the waterbender up with cleaning off the bison, Lin joined the rest of them in their meeting by her airship. They had already started to talk about who was going to look for the last unknown airbender and who would begin training at the Northern Air Temple. With Zaheer and his gang being out and their location unknown, Lin immediately said that she was going with the Avatar for his protection. The councilman rolled his eyes.

"Then we will do this," Aang started, "Tenzin will take the airbenders and meet up with Pema and Kya at the Northern Air Temple. You will begin training them history and basic control."

"And you are taking Lin and Korra to find the last airbender?" Tenzin asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." Aang then smirked, "Of course, unless Lin does not want to come."

"I already said that I was coming where ever you go."

The Avatar smiled, "To Zaofu it is!"

Lin's eyes widened, "No! Please tell me you are jesting, Uncle Aang?"

"I am not." Aang then leaned to look past the metalbender, "Oh Lin, you might want to help Korra before she sneezes the air bison dry."

Lin cringed at the sight of the waterbender bending over in a coughing and sneezing fit, "She's just as bad as the Earth Queen."

"She has not tried to eat them yet." Bumi added, "I will still not forgive her for Bosco's horrible and terrifying end. May you rest in peace, you brave bear."

Lin hummed her amusement before looking for a towel and bringing it to Korra.

"Here, dry them off."

Korra eyed the towel before eyeing the Chief, "Won't they dry when they're flying?"

"Yes but then you would not learn your lesson. Don't act like an animal when you are allergic to them."

Korra pouted as she hastily took it. She then began to rub it against Cakes. When it was completely wet she held it out for Lin.

"I'm not taking that smelly thing."

"But it's soaked."

Lin snorted, "You're a waterbender. Take the water out of it."

After the waterbender dried the towel and began to dry the bison again, Lin walked off snickering to herself. When Korra repeated drying the towel for the fifth time, she finally caught on and dropped her head in embarrassment. Lin and Bumi chuckled at her ill-fated moment of thinking improperly. Korra then brought the rest of the water out of the fur of the two bison. Along with the water came some of the dander and she sneezed again.

* * *

Aang waited for the others to leave on the air ship and Oogie. An excitement was growing within him. Along with his sense of excitement came a sense of worry. He had so much to teach and it all felt like he would not have enough time to do it. Besides the airbending and culture, he knew that it took time to inherit the monks' sense of humor. His stomach growled at the thought of fruit pies. He left Cakes' head to join Lin and the sleeping waterbender in the saddle.

"Wake up!" the metalbender shoved Korra fairly hard, "Make some room back here."

"I don't know why you have-" she paused to yawn, "To be so mean."

"Act like an adult and my opinion of you will change."

"Now Lin, Korra's simply being herself." Aang added as he searched a sack for something to eat, "And Korra, we need to work on your taunting and jokes."

The women glanced at each other before grunting and turning away.

* * *

When the metal city of Zaofu was in sight, Lin grumbled in the back of the saddle. She did not want to go but her mission of protecting the Avatar had priority of her wants. As long as she did not have to deal with her sister, Lin could be happy. Of course, if there was someone who was great at ruining her happiness, it was Suyin.

It was times like this that Lin wished that she did not like the Avatar as much as family as she did. He wore a wide smile as Suyin hugged her. The Chief of Police grunted, almost in agony before forcing her half-sister to let go.

"I hear you are looking for an airbender?" Suyin grinned proudly, "Well, I will bring you both to her then."

Lin stopped. Both? She frantically looked around for the wild waterbender.

"Where is Korra?"

Su look confused, "My twin boys, Wei and Wing, offered to take her to the training grounds."

"What's the matter, Lin?" the Avatar asked.

The metalbender crossed her arms, "I just wanted to find the airbender and then leave."

"Nonsense. I will make sure that the three of you have rooms. At least stay a week or two and relax." Su said as she snapped her fingers for the aids to help them, "Now, follow me and Aiwei. We will lead you to my only daughter Opal. She is the airbender."

* * *

"Alright, how does this work?"

"Lift it in the air and then kick it towards him."

She breathed in and then out. Raising it up in one hand, she gave it a kick before hopping on her good foot and complaining about the pain of kicking a metal ball. Korra made sure to glare at the twins as they tumbled over laughing.

"I can't believe you actually tried kicking a metal ball without being a metalbender." One of the twins said. Korra could not remember if it was Wing or Wei.

"I just wanted to see if I could move it." She growled.

"Try that wolf howl now." The other said, "Not such a powerful bender now, are you?"

Korra set her feet before causing the fountain nearby to explode from pressure. The twin metalbenders pulled up sheets of metal to divert the water, successfully soaking their older brother Huan and his artwork.

"Ruined!" he screamed before walking off. His metal thing was pushed away from him in disgust.

His emotions caused the twins to laugh even harder. Korra joined in before throwing something else at them. The brothers ducked.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

The waterbender crossed her arms and grinned, "You'll see. Now, about trying to get this ball game to work for a waterbender and a metalbender…"

"Right." The same twin started before falling forward. The boomerang came back.

"And you just met my boomerang. I can't believe you didn't know they came back." She then chuckled as the twin rubbed the back of his head.

Wing was still rubbing his head as his mother led the Avatar and Chief Bei Fong around.

"And here," Su spoke before shaking her head, "Seems to be the cause of Huan's quick disappearance and we have found your waterbender."

Lin held her hand out before the Avatar, "I told you."

Aang laughed before placing a few yuans in her hand, "I see that you have. A flooded garden indeed."

Korra looked offended, "Are you two seriously betting on my actions now?"

"Only because I am five yuans richer." Lin said as she pocketed the money, "You make it too easy, Korra."

"Just so you two know," Korra pointed at the twins, "Wing and Wei started it."

The Avatar looked at the Chief of Police with a grin. He began to tap his chin, confusing everyone around them.

"Our next wager will be on who starts the fight: Korra or her opponent." He finally said.

Lin shook his hand, "You're on, Uncle Aang."

Suyin stood silently as Korra stormed off with the twins. After a moment she spoke up.

"And I am sure Opal is on the other side of the garden. She is excited to meet you as an airbender now, Uncle Aang and learn airbending."

Aang bowed his head, "I look forward to teaching her. Wow, a Bei Fong airbending. How is Toph taking it?"

"I'm sure she is blaming you for it."

Lin sighed and followed slowly as they spoke about their mother. They were not even an hour into their stay and she loathed this place.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a longer chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner, for the most part, was quiet with small talk amongst neighbors. The Avatar sat close to Suyin and Opal to better communicate what his dream of rebuilding would be. After explaining the gardens and the training grounds, he had to take a moment.

"You want to take Opal? I thought you were staying here to train her?" Su later asked after Aang mentioned it.

Her confusion then led to Lin starting an argument about not listening. The Avatar would add in why coming to the air temples would be for the best and that Opal would be free to come home and visit.

"Watch this." Wei said, leaning close to Korra.

She looked to where he was pointing and saw that their brother Huan's metal cup was crushed just as he was trying to take a sip. The artist glared back as he fixed the cup and asked for more. Korra leaned in with the same devilish look on her face.

"Not bad," she smirked, "But this will take it all the way."

She then froze the eldest Bei Fong son's water. When Bataar Jr. went to drink from it, an entire ice cube fell out.

"Enough you three." He almost shouted, "These jokes are getting old."

The three troublemakers busted out laughing when the ice returned to its liquid state on the engineer. Wing then leaned in close.

"Hey, bend some of that wine our way."

After the attention on them went away, the waterbender did so and received soft punches to her arms. They then told her that she was not allowed to leave the city.

* * *

The moon was almost full as Opal found the Avatar meditating in the gardens. There was a pot of tea and some candles before him. As she found herself nervous to interrupt, she decided to sit down beside him and study him for a bit. From all of the stories she had heard, she was not quite expecting him to seem so old yet his smile seemed so youthful.

"The tea should still be warm, Opal. Help yourself." He said, startling her.

"Sorry. I did not mean to sit down uninvited."

The Avatar readjusted his posture before pouring them tea, "Think nothing of it."

Opal stared into the cup. They sat in silence before the domes closed. She then heard the Avatar sigh.

"The one thing I dislike about this city are the domes." He said softly, "At night, I cannot feel the wind. It feels confining."

The young airbender took in his words. They were slightly confusing but she figured that it was a matter of time until she understood.

"I think Aunt Lin hates me." She suddenly said.

"Why do you think that?"

Her response was interrupted by Lin.

"We have word that Zaheer and his gathering have stolen an airship from an Earth Kingdom airbase." She was slightly out of breath from running.

"I see. We may have to stay longer until we know of their whereabouts." Aang paused to think over the news, "Have Korra gather her things just in case we need to leave at a moment's notice. It would be wise to do the same."

"Ah yes, and the other thing I needed to inform you." Lin sighed as she glanced at Opal, "Apparently our waterbender challenged the Captain of Su's guards to a match. Your twin brothers weren't helping her case."

* * *

"I would have preferred a less stressful night and stop trying to poke my mark." The captain shouted as Lin and Aang walked in, "Avatar Aang, your waterbender here is in deep trouble with trying to start a fight and giving Wei and Wing wine."

"I only challenged you to a fight then you got angry when I was winning. You pulled the arrest card." Korra reached out and pulled the captain's helmet down across her face, "You accepted and you are a sore loser!"

Aang pinched the bridge of his nose, "Kuvira is your name, right?"

The captain nodded.

"Did you accept her challenge?"

He could tell that the captain was young and probably close to Korra's age. Her shoulders dropped and she nodded again.

"I did."

Korra grinned, only to receive and other slap to the head from Lin.

"How about you help Captain Kuvira with cleaning up the mess you two made before Su adds her decision into this? It will be a good bonding moment for you two overconfident idiots and maybe I will even ignore seeing the captain of Su's guard flustered because she lost a fair match."

Aang nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

The next day, Lin had Korra follow her around as they play politics over trying to locate Zaheer. Aiwei argued that Zaofu could not spare a few scouts to head into the mountains to keep a lookout since their captain was busy handling other work. The living lie detector convinced Su that this was the right choice.

Since Aang and Opal were training, Lin then took Korra with her to use the mountains as a height advantage.

"Do you have any other plans than beating up those whom will allow you to?" she asked as she scanned the land around them.

Korra was laying in a tree, swinging her leg back and forth as she played with a ball of water.

"After this Zaheer fellow is taken care of and Aang has all the airbenders he can find, I'd like to shadow the Southern Water Tribe representative in Republic City. Maybe catch a few pro-bending matches."

The metalbender lowered the binoculars, "You want to work with the Council?"

"I actually do. I know all you've seen is my desire to fight, but I do want to learn how the rest of the world works." Korra looked down with a smile, "I'm really not an empty headed animal, you know."

"I just wish you represented this side of you more often."

Unlike their silent trip into the mountains, their return to Zaofu was full of intelligent conversations. The Chief of Police offered a spot in her office if Korra did not mind trying paperwork out.

* * *

It had been a week stay when they were finally heading north. The two Bei Fongs were busy tying down sacks of food and other belongings as the waterbender was saying her goodbyes to the twins (Wei managed to place a kiss on the princess' cheek as a measure of good luck) and Captain Kuvira. Korra later joined them in the saddle of the air bison with a blush on her face.

"Aiwei says that there is no word on Zaheer's location." Su was telling the Avatar, "You should head straight to the air temple though and if you have problems, call us. I will gladly send a few of my metalbenders to your aid or even attempt to reach Councilman Tarrlok in Republic City."

Aang cringed hearing the representative for the Northern Water Tribe's name, "If I need their help, I will call on them myself. Do not worry though. Opal will be safe."

He then bowed. They would take off moments later.

* * *

Lin shot up from sleep. Someone did not seem right. She rolled over to see that Aang was visiting the Spirit World and that the waterbender seemed on edge too. She was couched on a small boulder on the outside of the concaved cliffside, looking out. The only light they had came from the full moon and the small fire that was about to go out. Only a shadow at the horizon alerted the waterbender to the location of something approaching.

"Can you tell who it is?"

Korra shook her head, "All I know is that they are coming fast. Pass me those binoculars."

After taking them from Lin, the waterbender warrior climbed the closest tree before nearly dropping the lenses.

"It has to be them. Looks like it could be an air ship." She said as she quickly reached the ground.

"Zaheer and his gang?" Lin asked rhetorically, "Aang's not even out of the Spirit World yet. We might not be able to escape if that third eyed freak is paying attention."

They both sat in silence, thinking over the possibilities.

"Go." Korra said as she began to strap her leather and fur armor onto her shoulders.

Lin looked to see that the waterbender's brow had gathered, "What?"

"Go; take Opal and Avatar Aang. Take Cakes and get them to the Northern Air Temple."

The metalbender blinked, "And leave you here? That would be suicide to fight them all if that is Zaheer. If that is the route you want, you take them on Cakes and I'll stay back and fight."

Lin watched as the waterbender placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's a full moon out and there is plenty of water here. I don't think there is going to be the same amount as we head north. If I can distract them long enough, you should be able to get them out of here before they can follow your trail again. Besides, you and Opal are finally opening up to each other."

She gave the metalbender a smile.

"You're dead set on this?"

The waterbender nodded, "I understand what can happen but until Avatar Aang returns from the Spirit World, he and Opal will need your help."

"And if it's not them?"

"Then I have a long walk."

The metalbender searched one of the bags for a flashlight, "Use this to communicate. I will fly us into the distance along this ridge and wait for you to signal us."

"One flash we're good? Two for-"

"Dead and farewell." She said firmly, "You can still reconsider. We won't think less of you if you come."

"Just hope for one flash then."

Lin finally gave in. She gave Korra a light jab to the arm before waking up Opal. Then she and Korra worked on getting the stationary Avatar onto Cakes. Opal climbed into the saddle, still half asleep before Lin had the air bison take off. They would stick close to the ground to avoid being spotted.

The waterbender then made sure her water skins were full and that her boot knife, club and boomerang were easily accessible. She soon finished tightening her armor. Then she waited.

* * *

He had been in a conversation with Avatar Yangchen about training when Zaheer showed up in the Spirit World. Aang dismissed his past life and invited the man to join him. Since there was no point in fighting in the Spirit World, the terrorist accepted and sat across from him.

"Are you enjoying your new abilities?" Aang asked.

"I am, very much so. It is a blessing to be able to put decades of study and practice into something I have always wanted."

The Avatar nodded in agreement, "And how is P'Li?"

"She is well," Zaheer then raised an eyebrow in questioning, "But informalities isn't why we are speaking to each other."

"Yet here you are, speaking with me. A little conversation about life and loved ones never hurts though. Even after your attempt of assassinating me, I still respect you for your eagerness of learning about the Air Nomadic ways. It is a pity that you won't reconsider and help teach the new airbenders."

Zaheer grinned, "Perhaps I will consider it after our plans for the world are achieved. Obviously, you and your son will not be alive to see it. By the time you leave the Spirit World, my colleagues should have already killed your three friends. You will be in our hands."

* * *

Lin turned Cakes so she and Opal could watch for a sign. They could see the soft embers from the fire still. It seemed like an eternity waiting on the waterbender to tell them to return or flee. Then came a single flash. The Bei Fong women let out a breath of relief.

"Come on Cakes. We were just a bit jumpy." The metalbender smiled.

Then came the second one. Then a frantic line of flashes before the ground lit up. They could see Korra throwing the flashlight towards one of the famed criminals.

"Aunt Lin, we're not going to leave her there alone, are we?"

Lin glanced back at the Avatar. His tattoos were still lit.

"I'm sorry kid. Unless Aang returns to us right now, we have to leave." She then sighed, "Korra knew what she was getting into. It's a damn shame too. Underneath all of her foolery and cockiness, she would have been a great leader."

* * *

Korra felt like she was running in circles trying to avoid being melted and impaled more often than having attempted to counter. It was only the armless waterbender and the lavabender fighting her. She might have caught a glimpse of the firebender in the windows of the air ship but Korra did not have the time to really look.

She had already thrown her boomerang at the lavabender. If it were not for the waterbender catching it mid-air and tossing it behind her, the weapon would have hit the man. The small stream that was running was empty as the other benders destroyed her main supply.

Then there was a clicking noise. A beam of energy ran over head as Korra dove to the ground. The explosion had knocked her helmet off and the Chieftain's daughter knew that the firebender had joined this fight. While she was expecting to fight her last fight, Korra had hoped that she could have put more damage into these terrorists.

The waterbender moaned in pain as she fought to get to her hands and knees. She was finally given time to look at each of them. The armless waterbender had a look of a murder while her lavabending friend seemed to be impressed by Korra's stubbornness to continue to fight. The third eyed freak's face read nothing.

"You guys are pretty good." Korra spat what blood was in her mouth.

"Give it up already, girl." The lavabender spoke as he stepped forward, standing off to her right, "You're mere seconds from death and there is no more water here to fight us with. I promise your end will be swift and painless."

Sitting up on her knees, she looked up at the sky. Swift and painless was not her way to go if she could still fight.

"The full moon is pretty tonight." She muttered as she heard the firebender breath in signaling the start of her combustion attack.

Korra instinctively threw her arms up. The ground around her blew up, leaving smoke to linger.

P'li blinked before realizing that she had missed her opponent completely. It felt like something crawled up her limbs and head, and forced her to look away. When she was forced to her knees by some unknown force, she knew something was up. The smoke cleared to reveal the waterbender slowing rising to her feet, her arms out straight as her fingers were bent haphazardly. The lavabender was nowhere to be seen. Only a scorched mark was in his stead. Even Ming-Hua gave out a grunt of pain.

"You're a bloodbender." She finally spoke, "We thought the Avatar looked down upon that?"

"He doesn't know. The only people that know I can do this are now you two."

Korra then fell back onto one knee. Her muscles ached and were beginning to fail her. The armless waterbender felt it and took advantage of it, calling water from the grass and trees around her. The Water Tribe Princess was so close to ending the firebender's life when she was knocked back. Then came a sudden gust of wind, blowing dirt into her face. Her wolf tails had blown out of their blue clasps. Korra held her hands up to cover her eyes. When the wind stopped, she lowered her arms only to catch a fist from the wicked airbender. The waterbender then chose to stay down. Looking up through her unswollen eye, she saw P'li and Zaheer stand above her with her bone club.

"We are going to take a detour on our flight to Ba Sing Se. I hear the burning sands of the Si Wong Desert are something of a miracle to see during this time of year." He said with a stern look.

The firebender then stomped on her wrist, opening her hand. Then the sound of a swinging club against a hand was heard.


	5. Chapter 5

He was leading his students through a series of breathing exercises. Minutes ago, they were awake and motivated to learn but now they were almost all asleep or occupied elsewhere.

A week prior they had started on setting up the old temple to become their home. A few of the airbenders were weavers back in Ba Sing Se so mats were made. Small gardens were started and the relationship between the students and teacher was fine. Then they soon realized that Councilman Tenzin did not know how to lead a large class. His brother Bumi tried to help and even Kya would jump in for spiritual training occasionally.

But they really needed the Avatar to return. This fact tested Tenzin's patience. Most of the new airbenders were expecting Aang to teach them.

After finishing his session, he turned the next class on basic form to Jinora's lead. As he headed towards his shared room, Tenzin spotted an air bison coming towards the temple. He quickly changed directions and headed to the stables. The closer he came towards them the more he realized something was wrong. They all had a look on their face like something horrible happened. Tenzin asked the most obvious question for the moment.

"What happened?" he looked between them all, "Where's Korra?"

"Zaheer happened. He somehow managed to find us." Lin started, letting her anger come out, "Korra stayed behind to allow us to escape."

"Tenzin, have everyone gather their belongings if they have any. We must move back to Republic City at once." The Avatar spoke with haste in his words, "I will not allow anyone else to get hurt as long as he and his friends are out of jail. Suyin has already offered a few of her best metalbenders to meet us on Air Temple Island. Once everyone is there, we will gather the council and talk to them about Zaheer. I will not let Korra's sacrifice be wasted."

"But we don't know if she is dead or not." Opal shot out.

"Kid," the Chief of Police sighed, "I doubt Zaheer would let her live."

"Of course Avatar Aang," Tenzin bowed, "I will have them fly west in an hour."

Neither of the airbending masters wanted to waste time. The air ship and bison would be loaded. Aang and Lin would watch them off first before trailing.

* * *

In a couple of days, Aang would learn of the Earth Queen's demise. His second attempt of getting Councilman Tarrlok to listen worked as worry over their own lives grew. All of the council members were under strict watch. Chief Bei Fong had the police force prepared.

Naturally, the often quiet but growing Equalist movement mocked the council for their fear over Zaheer's actions.

* * *

He was meditating in the Spirit World again when the wicked airbender showed up again. His invitation was not as welcoming as the last one. Aang did not speak when Zaheer sat down.

"My associates said that your waterbender gave them quite the fight. It was quite the sight to see since you have in the past mentioned about your dislike of bloodbending."

The Avatar kept a straight face as he spoke.

"Rumors say that you are hiding away in Republic City with an army at your disposal. While you hide away in protection of those who are foolish to throw their lives away for a coward such as yourself, I will go ahead and inform you that we are currently holding several new airbenders that you failed to find and the bloodbender. I am giving you forty-eight hours to try and find us in the Earth Kingdom or we will begin to end their lives like we did to the Earth Queen." Zaheer then smirked, "You know where to find us. Come alone."

Just as Aang reached out and called his name, the man vanished.

* * *

The Avatar was walking the halls of City Hall with Zaofu's Captain of the Guard and an officer from Republic City tailing him. Captain Kuvira and Officer Song were assigned to him as they were the most trusted. Aang argued with the Bei Fong sisters as he felt like he did not need them but he accepted the two officers.

They were on their way to speak with the councilman from the Southern Water Tribe. The Avatar wanted to have a message passed to the Chieftain when the councilman said that Chief Tonraq was actually in the city. He had also received a message about Zaheer's actions and had come to offer some help like he had years before.

It did not take the waterbender long to figure out that something was wrong. The Avatar's downtrodden look gave away his incoming grave message.

"She is really gone then." He said softly.

"You knew?" The Avatar finally returned his gaze to the Chieftain.

"Senna woke up in the middle of the night during the full moon and said something had happened to her."

Aang put a hand on his shoulder, "She was a lovely traveling partner and quite the competitor. I cannot count on both hands how many times she made the villages we passed through laugh."

"And you are certain that Zaheer killed her?"

"I cannot say what her fate was. I can only assume but if he has killed the Earth Queen, then I would not doubt that he too, ended your daughter's life." He paused for a moment, "Yet he mentioned when we last spoke that she may be alive."

Tonraq nodded solemnly, "I want to help you again with Zaheer. Korra would not want me to mourn until he is taken care of."

"If you planning on acting in revenge then I will have to say no."

The waterbender laughed softly, "Katara said that you might say that but I'm not only doing this for her. I'm doing it because he needs to be stopped again."

"If you feel you are ready then I won't turn away help."

* * *

Laghima's Peak. If Zaheer wanted to meet up then this would be the ideal place to find him. Ever since the man wanted to learn the ways of the monks under the Avatar, the Guru's teachings were always mentioned. The curious mind, he soon found, was an unhealthy obsession.

Aang truly saw what the boy was becoming after finding his odd bunch of friends. Then they disappeared from Air Temple Island for some time. He did not see them until they attempted to murder him during his stay in the Southern Water Tribe. They were celebrating the end of the Hundred Year War when Zaheer and his friends attacked during the night. By chance, Sokka found them after sneaking around to feed his aching stomach. Soon after giving the alarm, Aang, Zuko, Tenzin and Tonraq came to the Chieftain's aid.

So when Zaheer challenged him with holding airbenders in his grasp, those around the Avatar offered their services. Tonraq, Suyin and her metalbenders, Lin, Tenzin and Zuko offered to come and help the Avatar. To help with avoiding suspicion, Hiroshi Sato from Future Industries offered to give them an unpainted air ship.

The Avatar stood alone at the top of the peak with his glider and a radio. He stroked his white beard as he waited for them to anchor their air ship. Zaheer and P'Li walked down the ramp first. At the top of the ramp was the waterbender Ming Hua. What he thought was interesting was that the earthbender was not there besides them.

"Where are the airbenders, Zaheer?" Aang spoke with a calm growl.

"They are safe. I am not looking to harm my new brothers and sisters."

"Where's Korra?"

Then Zaheer smiled. His arm reached for a bag and he tossed it towards the Avatar. Aang poked at it with his glider, finding that her belongings were in it. He lowered his head for a moment and spoke softly before looking back up at them.

"That's all I can give you of her. If the spirits allowed it, the fall into the desert ended her pain quickly."

Aang moved the bag aside as he whipped his gaze back to them.

"Now, give yourself over and we will let the airbenders go free."

The Avatar set down the staff and the radio like commanded. He was close to the other airbender when the familiar sound of a combustion attack reached his ears. P'Li released her attack upon the Avatar like planned. Dust blew up around them, leaving them all grinning proudly.

Suddenly the dust cloud began to circle around. The glowing light of the Avatar State shined through.


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing the explosion from above, the former Fire Lord pushed the others to hurry to the top of the peak. He pushed Druk to take Tonraq and Tenzin straight to the top as the metalbenders rode Cakes. When they reached the top, the Avatar was already countering their attacks. The waterbender and the airbender joined in to come to the Avatar's aid.

Suyin and the rest of the metalbenders began their attempt to take over the air ship. With the air ship in their hands, Zaheer and his allies would not be able to escape quickly. Their attack was halted when P'Li focused on them. A few close calls made Suyin hold her ears from the pounding noise.

With Ming Hua and P'Li busy with everyone else, the fight between a former student and teacher changed. Without the aid of the other two, Zaheer was left fighting the Avatar alone. With a true grace, Aang circled and weaved like a master of old. Occasionally his attacks were broken up by the Avatar's lifelong friend. Lord Zuko was close by providing his attack and not allowing the criminal to counter properly.

The cries of Ming Hua's defeat distracted the wicked airbender for a moment. Tonraq made sure to get rid of her water supply with the help of the Avatar's son. One of the metalbenders captured her and held her behind a wall of earth to protect them from the combustion attacks. Out of frustration and desperation, Zaheer attacked the old firebender. He knew that he needed to get to the air ship to escape. With the older firebender out of his way, he leaped over a metalbender's attack.

Another wall of rock exploded as P'Li continued to suppress the metalbenders' movement. As the airbender ran behind her, he started to raise the ramp. The combustion bender let out a few more attacks before having to hurry into the air ship.

"Avatar Aang, we have them on the run." One of the metalbenders shouted.

The Avatar opened his glider and followed the air ship as it was leaving. Su, Lin and Kuvira joined as they used their metal cables to swing after the criminals. The remaining team made sure that the armless waterbender could not escape.

* * *

The three metalbenders followed him along the top of the air ship. When they reached the bow, the metalbenders tied their cables before repelling down. They would attempt to break into the helm at three different sides. An explosion ripped a hole on the right side, causing the captain of Zaofu's guard to fall.

The Bei Fong sisters began to fight P'Li as the air ship began to descend to the earth. Being as confind as it was, the firebender had a hard time keeping them off of her. She was soon disposed of, cuffed to the walls and her third eye covered by metal. Aang soon joined in after ensuring that Kuvira had landed on the ground safely. After defeating a few of Zaheer's crew members, they found him. Aang gave him once last chance to surrender. Then the floors beneath them shook violently.

As the air ship crashed to the ground, Kuvira threw her helmet away and began running towards the crash site.

"Avatar Aang?" she shouted, sounding raspy from fear of possibly losing them all, "Su? Chief Bei Fong?"

As she climbed on top, a few dark robed men began to climb out. She quickly apprehended them before ripping the ship open some more. She then smiled. The two sisters and the Avatar were bringing Zaheer and P'Li out of the ship. They all had minor injuries.

The criminals' bending was taken away. The group, as P'Li later confessed about, was called the Red Lotus. After thirteen years of silence, their mission of bringing chaos into the world in order of regaining balance was told. With the death of the current Avatar, they would find the next one and use the young Avatar before ridding the world of the being.

Aang shook his head. There was no point in arguing now. What was done was done. Prison would be their permanent home.

* * *

About a year passed since the known members of the Red Lotus were defeated. The Earth Kingdom was currently being rebuilt with the young Captain Kuvira at the lead. She and Avatar Aang spoke with each other often as the new Intern President needed guidance in some aspects of rebuilding. When ill-fated rumors of some of the captain's actions reached the Avatar's ears, he made sure to correct the young woman before something worst could come from it.

Aang charged the secret White Lotus with finding identities on the Red Lotus. It was a secret war to prevent the deaths of world leaders and bring the criminal group to justice.

But today was another matter. The new airbenders, after a year of practice, wanted to show the world their progress and to allow a new generation to view a once lost culture. The Pro-Bending Arena was transformed into a stage. Security was a bit tight because of the threat from the Equalist movement that was now making waves into Republic City.

At the door, the elderly Avatar greeted some of the visitors. His smile did not leave and even his wife commented on it.

"I do not think I have seen you this excited since you learned that our grandchildren were to be airbenders." Katara joined in with her own smile.

"I never thought I would make it to the day that all four of the original nations would be living together again. Once the Earth Kingdom is restored and Prince Wu is king, this world will truly be balanced again." He then let out a sigh, "I only wish Monk Gyatso could see this."

"I am sure he would be thrilled."

One of the city's richer residents greeted them.

"Avatar Aang, I am excited to see what these new airbenders can do." The man said.

"They will not disappoint, Mr. Sato." Aang then directed his attention to his wife, "Hiroshi, this is my wife Katara. I don't think the two of you have met."

The rounder man chuckled, "We have not. My daughter Asami has disappeared otherwise I would introduce you both to her. I heard something about a free show going on around the corner of the building."

Aang chuckled, "Yes, I have heard that it was going on."

Soon after, the Avatar excused himself to find this sideshow. When he rounded the corner, he knew exactly who was putting it on. There was an ice track on the walkway and it had quite the gathering of young faces. The entertainer showing it all was currently showing off her new style of competition towards the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang!" he heard coming from the familiar face.

"Princess Korra, are you behaving?"

"You know I don't like that title." The wheelchair bound waterbender grinned as she excused herself from beginning to use her aid in improper usage, "What else could I be doing?"

Aang laughed as the waterbender yanked on her chair, getting it onto one wheel before losing balance and laughing.

"You are going to hurt yourself."

Korra gave him a cheeky smile before putting her helmet on and double checking her restraints, "If I can survive a six-story fall from an air ship into the desert then I will survive going airborne in a wheelchair."

There was a bit of a pause on the waterbender's part. Her face darkened for a moment, almost pained.

She soon smiled again, "Now, watch this."

She pushed herself back to the track before adding ice to the wheels. Using waterbending, she began to push herself again to gain momentum before launching herself from a jump and twisting her chair. She landed backwards and threw her arms up. The viewers cheered in surprise as the waterbender continued.

"How was that Ms. Asami Sato!" Korra shouted her taunts at the heiress of Future Industries, "Can your Satomobiles do that?"

The two young women had met just recently at some meeting about updating the roads in the city. Wei and Wing were also close by, waiting on the rich woman's answer.

"I…" she stammered, "I will have to make something to match your tricks, waterbender. Come speak to me in a month and I'll have something doing more than spins and jumps."

Korra spun herself around again before accidently falling off the track. The Bei Fong twins ran to help her up. Aang shook his head. He was glad that she was getting better but underneath that smiling facade of hers, he knew that she was still tormented by nightmares. Her short time with Zaheer and his following was not the most pleasant experience. Having killed Ghazan with a forbidden bending from did not help her either.

Some of the sandbenders in the desert found her. The people thought she was dead at first and were ready to bury her when she let out a cough. She mentioned Zaofu in her dazed state. Korra was soon sent by wagon and then by train to Zaofu in a wooden coffin as the villagers did not think she would make it after attempting to tend to the sunburns, swollen eye, broken hands and a spinal injury. Bataar, Suyin's husband, remembered her face and made sure that she was nursed back to health. The twins stayed close to her room and when she was able to speak, they made sure to keep her company.

She would not be bedbound forever though. Korra asked to come to Republic City and start working around the council when her strength came back. The stories of her bloodbending were often swept under the rug when the press tried to inquiry further.

* * *

The Avatar soon left her little show and headed indoors. He found his wife and sat down next to her. Some of the world leaders were also there to see it. Prince Wu was trying to impress the Intern President. Chief Tonraq and his family spoke amongst themselves. Zuko and the Fire Lord were close by. The older firebender was telling stories about his first time meeting the Avatar to those that would listen. Aang noted that Chief Unalaq had not shown up.

"Move over Twinkletoes." He heard from his side.

He and Katara looked over to see their old friend, Toph, had made it.

"I thought you were travelling the world?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, your Intern President is making quite the mess near the swamp." She said as she sat down and began to pick at her ear, "She and Su made me come."

"Now Toph," Katara laughed softly, "No one ever forces you to do anything."

"You caught me. A part of me would feel guilty if I missed this." The old earthbender flicked off whatever was on her fingers, "And Lin asked me to come because of this Equalist fellow that is getting braver each day. I'm feeling for strange movements since I can't really see this so called show."

The lights dimmed as the speaker began to read his narrative.

"Welcome people of Republic City. Tonight, we have a once in a lifetime show."

Aang felt his wife's hand tighten around his. He looked down at her, catching her growing smile. The Avatar was feeling proud. He tightened his grip before whispering something into her ear. He then kissed her brow as the lights came back on to show their grandchildren. While the crowd was showing their excitement, all of the sounds from the audience disappeared as Aang watched them move to stories. His dream of seeing his people return was complete.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope the changes with the villains makes sense and if you still have questions about it, I will gladly explain why certain things went the way I though they would if Aang was the Avatar.  
**


End file.
